Matatabi
by AkaiUsagiiiiiii
Summary: The nine lives of a cat is not to be wasted fooling around in the human world. Even if said clause of such move is to capture all nine bijuu. ..That's if she can. Nekomimi!Sakura
1. Enter the neko

Hihi! Um.. this is my first post.

.

.

**Neko Calling**

Stage 1. Enter the neko

A lone crescent moon claims the sky.

Maple and oak trees stand on the side lines, taking over an entire clearing. Standing in the middle of the forest was a young girl wearing a red kimono. She didn't wear any shoes, completely bare foot with pointy nails sticking out, replacing normal toe nails. Her strange ears twitched, in the design of a cat's pointed hearing aids.

"Mm, I'm close.." stated the girl, with her eyes closed tight. "Yes, Konoha is nearby."

Suddenly, a black cat raced out from the bushes. "Your highness! We found Kono-" she interrupted him.

"I know. Konoha is beyond the forest."

The little kitty looks down in shame, with a huff escaping from it's mouth. "Well, I'm sorry that I didn't find it any sooner then you did."

"It's okay. As long as were together, nothing is ruined so far."

He smiles, "Thank you your Majesty."

"Sure. Now lets find something to eat. All this traveling is making me hungry."

The cat-girl tilts her head to the sky. She twitches her nose, trying to find a scent of fish and berries. Her eyes open, revealing emerald orbs with slits of an animal. The girl's brow connect, showing determination present on her still face. Her little cat friend makes a grossed out face and attempts to leave when she picks him up and tosses the neko into the river.

"Nyaa! What are you doing?" crises out the cat. "You know I can't swim!"

She ignores him and unties her obi, "I know. Which is why I'm going to join you." replies the cat-demon.

It stops moving with a simple, "Huh?" and then howls when she dives into the water, hitting him with a large wave. "Aack!"

A pink head popped up from the water. "I'm sorry Gigi. Will you ever forgive me?" she asks, quivering her lip.

Gigi looks away in annoyance. "Pfft.. yeah right." and flinches when she quickly swam around and stared him in the face. "Stop that!" he commaned.

"Tee hee. Your so grumpy tonight." giggled the girl.

She did a back stroke, around the cat and came up with a smile claiming her face. "See? It's not so bad. Your not drowning yet."

"Aren't we suppose to be looking for fish? Not training for the Olympics."

"I want dango!"

Gigi rolled it's red eyes, "You can't have dango." he huffed.

"Why?"

"Um.. were in a pond. Not in a village."

"In the demon realm there's a dango shop near the lakes all the time."

"Only during the festive seasons." Gigi responded, dipping his paw into the water, then lifted it out. "Speaking of seasons, which one is it?"

"I think it's the winter."

"Tch, too hot for it to be winter."

"Well, its probably summer then. Cause the leaves are still on the trees."

Gigi nodded his head. "Exactly. As long as it's not spring then were able to stay here."

"Oh yes.. daddy said not to come here during the spring time."

"He told you not to come here at all. Sakura, why must we try and stop them now?"

"Because! They have our ancestors!"

"Only one, the rest can deal with it on their their own."

"We have a treaty with the foxes, I just want to help them." Sakura admitted, her ears flattened agianst her skill. "I mean, the foxes are an elite clan next to us."

"Alright, we'll stay here. Just until the spring time, then were out of here."

Gigi howled in surprise when Sakura picked him up and placed the cat within her breasts. "Thank you Gigi, thank you! You're the best."

"Re..move..me.. from your.. breasts..." mumbled the kitty.

Sakura eeped and let go, dropping the black cat back into the water. A tinge of pink claimed her cheeks and the cat girl swam backwards, trying to escape his wrath. Once Sakura got further away from the wet neko, she decided to catch some fish. The cat-demon kept her eyes glued to the water and never moved an inch.

"Come on.. show your self to me, nyaa.."

Bloosh! A carp jumped out from the water. Sakura's eyes shined in joy and she slapped her paw agianst the water, bringing it to her chest.

"Yays! I caught a fishy!" she exclaimed, lifting it atop her head. "You see my capture Gi-san?"

Gigi blocked his eyes with his paws, "Yes, I see everything. Including your birthday suit.." he admitted in embarrassment.

Sakura naively blinked in curiosity. "What's a birthday suit?"

. . .

Gigi and his cat-friend walked back on land and built a fire.

Sakura stuck some fish onto a few sticks and wheeled them over the fire so it could cook properly. Of course Gigi would try and coach her into boiling it correctly.

"Come on, keep turning it. If you don't cook it correct then you'll be crapping worms."

Sakura closed her eyes crying, "I'm doing the best I can!" moped the pinkette.

Once it cooked perfectly, the carp came out a crispy golden brown. Sakura removed it from the fire and attacked it in under three seconds.

"Mm, yummy!"

"We didn't even get to say itadakimasu.." blabbed the depressed neko.

Sakura didn't seem to feel effected by the lack of fish. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't know that this was for you."

"Wipe your mouth. Baka cat.." scowled the male kitty.

"Grr.. make me!" she shouted, getting up from her spot and ran into the bushes.

"Your so childish. I'm not going to even bother and chase after you."

Gigi curled up in a ball and went to sleep. There wasn't any more conversations for a while. Over by the bushes, a sad cat-demon slowly rose in shame. Sakura signed deeply and walked out of the shrubs and then sat down next to her evil familiar.

"Good night Gi-chan.." yawned the voice.

The black cat opened it's eyes, staring at a sleeping form beside him. "Bleh.. good night princess Sakura."

Unknown the them, an evil figure with red eyes were watching them.

. . .

**^^Morning!^^**

"Nyaaaa!" yawned a girl, she stretched, showing off her canines to the world.

Her partner got up on all four of his paws and stretched then sat down licking it's self. Sakura stopped stretching and itched her head with her claws. She paused in mid-scratch, with her eyes large as saucers. Gigi looked up in boredom at his majesty's odd gesture and decided to break the ice.

"What are you staring at?"

"Sakura-hime?" he asked, concerned with her silence.

Gigi screamed when the girl launched her self across the grass and slammed onto the ground.

"I got you, shrimp cake!" declared the pinkette.

Vwssh! She was hurled up to the sky.

Sakura blinked in curiosity and shook around in the trap. "Nyaa! Let me gooo!" cried the pinkette.

Gigi panicked, Look what you did! Getting your self caught over shrimp." he hissed.

"I'm sorry, again."

"It's okay. I'll get you down with my p-"

Sakura's ears flicked. "Huh? What's wrong Gigi?"

He escaped into a shrub, fully aware with what was about to happen next. The girl stopped talking, and then looked down, staring as a figure walks out into the clearing.

"Fufuufu.. I have caught you in my grasp." chuckled the figure in black and red clouds.

"W-who are you?" Sakura asks, scared as a mouse.

"I am, Uchiha Madara.. Your top subordinate." he introduces, only to lose her attention. "What are you looking at?"

Sakura kept looking down going, "I want that shrimp cake."

Madara slaps him self silly. "Forget the shrimp puff. I will release you if you do me one favor."

"And that is?" she questions, still staring at the puff of shrimp.

"I want you to look after the Kyuubi no Kitsune for me." he ordered, ready for an answer.

Sakura looked him dead in the eye with killer intent. "What do you know about the Kyuubi no kitsune?" she hisses.

"I know that the Kyuubi is sealed within a baby boy on October tenth, eight years ago."

Sakura frowns, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I see. Do you have any clue to where he is right now?"

"Konoha." he answers, smirking behind his swirled mask. "Anything else?"

"Nope. I'll join you to the dark side!" she exclaims, joy exploding from her voice.

Madara sweat drops. First she was agitated, then she magically turned peppy and loud. He shrugged it off and continued talking with her.

"Excellent. Follow me."

Sakura watches him walk down the forest path and out of his sight.

"Um.. hello? I'm still stuck here."

Gigi sat above her, "Your not very bright aren't you?" he asks with a frown.

"Psst.. I was only acting like that for him." Sakura states, rubbing her claw agianst the rope.

The ropes cut in half, causing Sakura to drop.

She landed on her feet and started walking down the path with Gigi trotting beside her.

"Are you aware with what your doing?"

"Obviously he knows who I am. You can't just ask anyone to keep watch of your ancestors."

"Exactly. Keep watch of his movements."

"Will do. Now let's go see Konoha!" Sakura shouts, running down the grass.

"Wait.. I don't like to run." whines the black kitty.

But he doesn't get a response. Gigi signs and picks up his pace, hoping to catch up with his majesty.

* * *

><p><strong>Moonlight:<strong> I hope it was fun enough for you guys. Cause I had a blast!

Review what you think! Good? Bad? Uninformative?

Tell me in a review.

Oh yeah, what do you want to happen next?

I have a few ideas.. Would love to know yours. ^^

Bye.


	2. Stepping into the village

Hihi! Thanks for all the lovely reviews.

.

.

**Neko Calling**

Stage 2. Step into the village

Sakura gazed at the huge village. There were many buildings and shops. She doesn't know where to start! The cat-demon smiled and looked around, only to get jabbed by a nail. Sakura flew up into the air and came crashing down into the earth. A giant hole was left behind with a passed out neko inside.

"Ugh.. what did you do that for?" grumbled the pinkette.

Gigi resealed his claws. "Your not even in the village yet." he replied, breaking her imagery skills.

She climbed out of the hole and laid on the surface. "I would have if he didn't disappear in black feathers."

"I don't think we should have taken on the task."

"Why? Were already trying to find Nekomata, might as well help him too."

"I was trying to say that you can't take huge goals like that due to your.."

"Ooh! A butterfly!"

Gigi signed in hopelessness. Why did she take the task in the first place? First of all, she's too young. Secondly, it requires have resources all around other villages. Unless she knows where they are, it isn't going to be easy. The black cat watched from a distance as his hime chased down her first prey, a monarch butterfly.

The orange insect with black blotches fluttered it's wings, only to lose one when her claws connected with it's side. It took tumble and hit the ground. The butterfly kept flapping it's opposite wing, despite the fact that it couldn't fly any longer. It's black beady eyes widened in fear when a small child walking on all fours approached her.

"I caught you!" declared it's killer, laughing joyfully. "Aahaha.."

Sakura sat down near the dead butterfly and looked down at her claws. "These are a lot more useful then a knife."

"Forget using them. These humans use those items to take on opponents from all over."

"Fine. just as long as their pointy and impale people." Sakura scowled, her arms folded over her chest.

"That's not nice.." sweat dropped the kitty.

Before Sakura could say anything else, a large sound of something creaking claimed her ear drums. The cat-demon exchanged a quick look with Gigi, and then both of them took off running. Sakura ran through the forest on her legs, speed quickening with each step. She leaped over a log and landed on the ground, and took off once more. Her speed left behind clouds of dust, making it difficult for people to find her. Sakura climbed a few trees and leaped off a few branches and dropped down to an open area.

Her mouth opened, showing off pearly white fangs. For her happiness has increased ten folds, due to the opened gates of Konoha in her view. Sakura remains standing, ignoring a tired black cat trekking near her. Gigi plopped down to the ground, huffing and puffing in tiredness.

"D-don't.. do that.. again!" grasped out the cat.

She races off suddenly, straight into the village. Gigi mopes and grown then follows after her. Near the table, numerous anbu scratched their heads in confusion as two pink and black blurs zoom past them into the village. Once it vanished, the anbu started chattering amongst their selves.

Mentions of "demon girl", and a "rabies carrying cat" claimed their outer thoughts.

"Should we alert the hokage about this?"

"Of course."

The men nod in agreement, then evaporate in white smoke.

While they blabbed to the hokage about a new enemy in their presence, Sakura-chan was sitting on the roof of a dumpling shop.

"Gah.. you're doing this.." gasped a tired kitty, "on purpose!"

Sakura leaned in, starting at a black object walking across the street holding onto a brown bag. Gigi turned his neck, and found the source of his' majesty's silence.

"Oh no!" shouted Gigi, "Please don't tell me that you're.."

"Hungry.." moped the sad kitty, ears flattened agianst her skull. "Can we get something to eat? and a bed for snoozing?"

"Ah, I thought you feel for that human boy down .."

Before Gigi could finish his sentence, Sakura was already on the ground near the boy.

"Nooooo~" cried the kitty, "This can't be happening!"

While Gigi freaked out over his missing princess, a dream bubble surfaced. An angry man with red hair two cat ears sticking out from the top of his head came into view. Thunder rolled in the background as he growled mercilessly at his own follower's failed task.

"I knew it that you'll fail. You'll always fail. When you fail, it doesn't make sense anymore.."

"Like what you saying right now?"

"Silence!" Lord Kitty demands, pointing his finger towards the cat.

A spark of thunder electrocuted him. "Aaauuughh!" yelled the black neko.

He stops, and fold his arms over his chest. "Did I not warn you to prevent my daughter from interacting with humans?"

Gigi cowered in fear, "I'm sorry your highness. It just happened so suddenly." he apologized meekly.

"So.. if she grows up and he does as well, then they magically have half demons. Will you say sorry then?"

"I won't let it happen! Honest to kami!"

"Good. If you do, you'll be turned into a kitty purse."

"NOOOO! NOT A KITTY PURSE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" hollered the kitty.

The portal bubble exploded, dust fell all around him. Gigi held his head down low in shame, not sure if he could take up the task.

. . .

"What?""

"Gimme some dumplings! Pretty please with cinnamon rolls on top!"

"I..I don't even know you!" Stammered the chibi voice.

Little Sasuke never thought that he would be held by a little girl wearing cat ears and a remote controlled tail. He always thought otakus were older people, not little girls. Still, he couldn't dismiss the fact that se looked a little cute with that strange get up on.

He looked her over again; soft skin and clear mischievous emerald eyes. Sasuke made a face. He knew better though. These must be one of the girl's nii-san told him about. What were they again? Fan girls? Tch, no way will she make him feel violated.

"Listen, kitty-cos player. I'm going home with my dumplings. If you want them so bad then buy it your self."

With that, he turned on his heels and then left around the corner. Sakura was remaining silent and paid no time to Gigi sitting down next to her.

"That boy is evil. A human one at that."

"..."

Gigi looked up, "Sakura-hime. Are you alright?" he asked.

"DUMPLINGS!"

The black kitty flew back from her loudness. He tumbled right into a few trashcans. Gigi slowly removed him self from the fallen cans and watched in shock as his majesty runs straight into the dumpling shop for some food. He signed deeply with his eyes closed, then reopened them after a huge bag fell down next to him.

"Aack! What did you do that for?"

Sakura grinned. "This is ours. Want some?"

"Pleasure to find you share with m.." Gigi hissed in surprise. "Oh come on! Now where did you go?"

"Up here Gi-san!" a voice spoke from far away.

He looked up, and spotted Sakura sitting on the roof, her legs dangling across the edge. Gigi bolted across the ground, and jumped over a few boxes and trash cans onto the roof. He decreased his speed and slowly walked over, only having her to run off once more; this time, carrying the bag of dumplings with her.

"Let's play follow the leader!"

Gigi started getting tired. "I don't want to play that game.."

Sakura ignored him and hopped off another roof, onto the next one. The cat demon kept turning her head from right to left, trying to locate someone, or something. Her eyes glowed in happiness after that scent of the human boy entered her nostrils. Gigi sneezed, hoping to get ride of it.

"Bless you!" chirped the pinkette.

She stopped running, sitting on all fours on a brown roof. Over near a closed gate was the little boy with duck hair and black beady eyes. He seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Curious, Sakura jumped down the roof holding onto the bag with her claws.

"Yahooo!"

Sasuke looked up, and fell over with a girl atop of him. "Gah! Get off me will ya?" he barked.

The mysterious girl leaped off him and landed slowly on the surface, with air transmitting off her feet. "I'm sorry little boy. Will you attack me now?"

He picked him self up and studied the ground. "My dumplings..there gone."

Sakura only smiled. "Dumplings are good!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, he sent her a death glare. Sakura remains smiling and frowns when the door slams in front of her.

"What did I do?"

. . .

**-Night time-**

"Sakura-hime.. shouldn't we be resting?"

"Sshhhh.." shushed the pinkette. She leaned in, starting straight at the compound. "I'm watching someone.."

Gigi smacked him self silly. So this must have been why they were sitting in a tree, rather then asking the village leader to offer them a home to stay in. The black cat laid down on it's belly, and closed its eyes for a quick rest. Sakura on the other hand, kept staring at the house where the human boy went into.

It was quite old fashioned, like a damiyo typed temple. Small ponds filled with cool water radiating from off the moon called out to her. Speaking of swimming fish waiting to be eaten by her and her alone. The pinkette restrained her self by picking with her fingers, only to fail miserably.

Sakura cast a weary glance to Gigi, then jumped off the branches. The cat-demon planted her feet onto the grass, only to run off towards the pond. She stopped and flung her self across the rocks, into the pond. A shadow moved around only to morph into a wet kitty. Sakura giggled and started splashing about, only to freeze and check the window.

A light could be seen from inside the house. Sakura stared for a bit, then eeped when the door opened revealing a sleepy little boy. She cheekily smirked like a monkey, with her hand secured in the back. Her claws contradicted with a fish, and hid behind her back.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, "W-who's there?" he asked sleepily.

Ssppsht, the figure vanished.

It hid, up on the tree where it first came from.

Sakura held the fish up to her level, "Look Gigi! I caught another fish!"

Gigi cracked one eye open, "Hm.. that's nice. Where did you get it?" questioned the lazy kitty.

"From the human boy."

"Human boy? That's nice.." yawned the cat, only for him to spike up and yell, "WHAT HUMAN BOY?"

"Chicken boy. He's nice. Left the whole entire pond just for me."

"Oh brother.."

* * *

><p><strong>Moonlight:<strong> I hope she knows that stealing. The Uchiha clan won't be happy. Lol

SasuSakuness is forming! D:

Review your thoughts! Thanks for reading.^^

Bye~


End file.
